Truth and Lies
by alphamikefoxtrot15
Summary: The boys may have been pardoned years ago, but that doesn't mean they're free from their past.


**Some things you need to know about the boys before you read:**

- Face and Murdock have been together since 1985 and have been married since March 1st 2006.  
- The story is set in have two children, Rosie and passed away in 1994.  
- Murdock has something called Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), and has another personality called Logan Ross (see 5x11 _The Spy Who Mugged Me) _- Logan will no doubt appear in later chapters.  
- B.A. lives close to his mother and has a foster son, Steven.  
- Rosie's face is Beth Riesgraf and John's face is Christian Kane. For the sake of the timeline, imagine a younger Christian.  
- This fic is set in mine and Riley's RP verse, so it's kinda dedicated to him for putting up with all my angst suggestions and what-not.

If anything else needs to be mentioned I shall do in later chapters. I hope you enjoy, please R&R!

* * *

"Are you sure leaving the kids on their own is a good idea?" Face asked with a quick glance to his husband before putting his eyes back on the road. They'd been married for two years now and they were having a weekend to themselves to celebrate, leaving their two children at home.

"They'll be fine, Face. Rosie's old enough to look after both of them, she _has _just finished college. If they need anythin' they can just call Amy and she'll be right over." Murdock patted Face's knee gently and looked out of the window at the passing scenery.

In 1988 the boys adopted their first child, Rosie after finally receiving their pardon a few years before. It was around the time the two of them first officially got together so the timing was perfect. John, their son, came around in 1994 shortly after Hannibal passed away. Their son completed their little family and the four of them had lived fairly easy lives after that. Of course, there were still little bits of drama here and there, particularly involving John and his fights at school. He'd been at the receiving end of many cruel comments because of his two fathers and he tried hard not to let it get to him like Rosie had done when she was at school, but he was a hot headed teenager and didn't want people to talk about his family like they did. Both Face and Murdock tried time and time again to talk some sense into their son, but nothing seemed to work. They were just going to have to try again.

Face let out a sigh and nodded, "You're right… I'm just worried; I hate leaving them like this."

"It's only for the weekend, what's the worst that can happen? C'mon, it'll be fun." The pilot grinned, "Jus' you an' me, remember?"

He couldn't help but grin at that. Face couldn't remember the last time he and Murdock got to spend some time together alone; it was probably this time last year when they went away. They needed to make a habit of it for sure.

"How long have we got left?" Murdock asked, checking his watch.

"About another hour."

They were going to a place that held a lot of memories for the both of them; a lovely little cabin by Crystal Lake, a place where the boys, Hannibal and B.A. had visited once and had experienced an interesting adventure. Murdock had tried to teach Face how to fish. The two had visited several times after that day, just the two of them so they were very fond of the cabin. It was nice and secluded and gave them a lot of privacy which was exactly what they needed. Having two children in the house constantly meant you didn't get a lot of 'alone time'. In fact, it had been so long that Murdock was itching to get his hands on Face then and there, and he was sure the conman wouldn't complain either, but he kept a lid on his urges and reminded himself that they didn't need to get in trouble with the cops for doing certain things in public, especially because they were both men. Oh, how wonderful it was to be a gay man in America.

"What are you thinking about?" Face asked with a smile. Murdock looked at him and cocked an eyebrow slightly.

"Nothin', why?"

"You've got that little frown on your face that you get when you're thinking."

"Oh," Murdock said, rubbing his lips together, "I was just thinkin' about us an' how I'm lookin' forward to being with you all alone for a whole weekend with no interruptions."

Face hummed in approval, "if you keep reminding me I don't think we're going to make it to the cabin."

_Now why did you have to go and say that? _Murdock thought to himself, wanting nothing more to carry on talking about it, maybe go into a little bit of detail about the whole thing but, once again, he told himself not to because he'd rather wait another hour than be stuck in jail. The pilot said nothing and turned his attention to the trees as they sped along a country back road. Now would be a perfect time to just pull over and give into temptation…


End file.
